starborn_alignmentfandomcom-20200215-history
Missionary
Missionaries are members of the'' Cult of Digend that follow the new gospel of their god made flesh. Devout to Digend, they travel Hireath to convert others. Missionaries, despite being a part of the Cult, do not usually travel with the Disciples. They serve under the Ascendant. Please note that Missionary is a new rank that only came into being in summer 1701 (chapter 7). Overview Missionaries are devotees of Digend who travel across Hireath, trying to convert new equines into following her. They do not usually travel with the Disciples, and many hold no affiliation with the Cult of Digend as most know it, being independent worshippers. They usually work alone or in pairs, spread all across Hireath. Missionaries lack a command structure or hierarchy beyond the leadership of the Ascendant. As many Missionaries come from a Vagabond background, most of them are illiterate, and rely on their memory and personal charisma to spread the gospel. Missionaries are primarily a non-violent group, their goal being conversion rather than violence. Although some Missionaries- especially those who used to be Disciples - might resort to less than savory means to recruit new followers, most act more akin to traveling pastors than thugs. They seek to distance the image of Digend from the Cult: rather than Chaos, they preach change, luck and evolution. Missionaries may work on fringes of society, converting herd horses. This activity is mostly aimed at the War Forged, northern Sedo and the above ground Breimen city of The Point. Missionaries are not able to enter mainland Aquore or Eithne. They can not live undercover among herd horses. Mission The Missionaries have three missions, which are, in order of importance: # Convert new believers into the glory of Digend # Guide new converts to Asylon # Improve the public image of Digend and the Cult Missionaries know the secret of Asylon, and are able to guide others to the city, even if they have not personally visited it. Becoming a Missionary The very first Missionaries were recruited by Ascendant Dalach personally in the summer of 1701. They were anointed with the mission to seek out, help and recruit those who wished to abandon the old Gods, and put their trust in Digend instead. Some of these recruits became Missionaries in their own right, increasing their numbers. Most of them have a background as either traveling unaffiliated Vagabonds, or as Disciples - very few come directly from among the herds of Hireath. It is not uncommon for these brave travelers to still practice whatever their old job was: a Missionary who was previously a Bard would be likely to spread the word with music, while a Mercenary might spread the good word to their clients. These are not cover ranks, per se, simply ways to survive the hard wilderness. To become a missionary, a character must meet one of the existing missionaries. You can receive a quest from the group NPC Alfar. Missionaries should be placed on the Asylon reference sheet. Rank Levels *25 AP | Yours is a mission crucial to the success of Digend’s plan. Pick '''a tier 1 talent' early to aid you in your task (first talent only). *50 AP | The roads can be dangerous and harsh, but you are prepared. Get a free Cloak and a Shield to keep you safe and warm. *75 AP | You are doing god’s work, but not everyone is easily convinced. Receive +'15 SP' to either cunning or wisdom to help you build a convincing argument. *100 AP | Digend watches over you, but a familiar couldn’t hurt. If your familiar slot is empty, receive a Level 2 Vagabond Familiar (except rare) for free. Category:Vagabonds